devilslinefandomcom-20200214-history
Line 36
is the fourth chapter of the seventh volume and the overall thirty-sixth chapter of the ''Devils' Line'' manga series. Summary Makimura points a gun at Kikuhara and tells him he'll be turning him into the police as well as himself for the Bar Cross murders. Ishimaru explains more about Makimura to Asami after revealing he was also an undercover agent. At the Bar Cross crime scene, the police discovered that the bar manager also had a gun and had fired twice, suggesting that she fired at Makimura first. Although Kikuhara considers it self-defense, Makimura says it was murder because she only fired because he threatened her with a gun. He was trying to hide her and the waitress from the CCC, but it backfired. He shot the waitress after she had slit her own throat because he felt he had killed her. After the incident, he was taken off the case and didn't have any contact with Ishimaru, and so Ishimaru thinks he can't be relied on. Kikuhara thinks Makimura's too soft for a murderer since he failed to kill Anzai and Eleven. Then, he gives a signal for Queen's sniper to fire on Makimura. He is shot in the right shoulder. More police and even the media are arriving on the scene. Sawazaki suggests that Ishimaru's superiors in Public Safety were after more than just name lists since they could have easily gotten those with Makimura's help. They postulate that it could be people without monetary ties or even the hideout itself that they really wanted. Ishimaru admits he thinks F Squad is terrible at investigating and too soft and considerate. Sawazaki suggests that Makimura called the police and reporters to cause a commotion and destroy the CCC by exposing it. Kikuhara knows what Makimura is doing and he even seems to know about Makimura's true allegiance. Makimura has a strong feeling that the CCC is backed by the R2PC and not an individual. Kikuhara doesn't care where the money is coming from. He believes the real problem is that devils are dangerous and need to be killed and as long as devils exist, there will always be an organization to oppose them. He finishes there and uses the opportunity to take down a devil who's given him trouble: Anzai. Makimura knocks the gun out of Kikuhara's hands. Anzai is shot through the stomach after using a tranquilizer. His features quickly revert to human ones. Zero Seven reports what happened over the radio and Tsukasa is mortified. She tells Lee to take her to Anzai. Chapter Notes * Makimura tells Kikuhara he's turning him into the police. * Makimura explains what really happened at Bar Cross. * Kikuhara orders for Makimura to be shot and he is hit in the shoulder. * Makimura had called for police and media to arrive in order to expose the CCC. He believes the R2PC is funding the terrorist organization. * Kikuhara thinks as long as devils are dangerous, there will always be a "CCC". * Kikuhara snipes Anzai through the stomach. * Tsukasa and Hans Lee go to Anzai. Characters * Kirio Kikuhara * Takeshi Makimura * Megumi Ishimaru * Yousuke Asami * Kiwako Oe (no dialogue) * Wataru Akase (no dialogue) * Queen (no dialogue) * Yuuki Anzai * Takashi Sawazaki * Zero Nine (no dialogue) * Zero Seven * Tsukasa Taira * Ryuusei Yanagi * Hans Lee * Eleven Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters